The Golden Lyre
by aquariawinx6
Summary: When Apollo's lyre is stolen from the Apollo's temple on Melody the planet is robbed of its magical essence causing disorder and chaos. The winx club and the specialists must get back the lyre and return it to its rightful place before its too late...
1. Prologue

**I've had the idea for this story for awhile now and I finally decided to start on it. This story will not be updated as often as my other stories _Senior Year_ and _The Coven Must Live On_. This is basically a Riven and Musa story however, the other couples will be in the story as well. **

**Summary: The story takes place on Melody. Two evil sorcerers have stolen Apollo's lyre, stripping Melody of it's magical essence. The Winx Club as well as the specialists must find the lyre and return it to its rightful place. The story also focuses on Musa and Riven's relationship.**

**This one is dedicated to all the Musa and Riven fans**

**~aquariawinx~**

* * *

><p><strong>The Golden Lyre<strong>

**Prologue**

On the planet Melody a tall slender dark haired man lurked about the temple of Apollo. It was all too easy for the man to slip into the temple undetected. In a matter of minutes he would have what he came for and then he could leave. It was a shame how easily he had gotten inside. The man thought to himself and he had been prepared to put up a fight. But none of that mattered, it was better this way. When he left no one would come after him. Hours would pass before they even detected anything was wrong.

Making his way through the temple he studied the many paintings on the walls. The people of Melody worshiped the god Apollo and all his glory. Melody had been the god's final resting place or so they said. Before he completely disappeared he stored his powers in his coveted golden lyre that now sat here in the temple that was built in his honor.

The room that held the lyre had to be straight ahead. Imogen, his accomplice and twin sister, had informed him saying that just outside the room would be the statues of the nine muses Apollo was said to have tamed. He saw that just behind the row of statues was a tall golden archway. Entering into the room he could smell the faint scent of incense. It seemed that someone had been praying to the god only a few hours prior to his arrival.

He could sense the power radiating from the lyre. Soon he and his sister would have absorbed all of its power thus strengthening themselves, but it wouldn't stop there. There were other planets they would steal artifacts from and absorb their powers as well, and Melody was only the first stop.

Approaching the stand that held the lyre the man began to assess the strength of the magical barrier that surrounded the lyre. "Ouch!" He yanked his hand back after receiving a shock. He began to murmur a chant under his breath. He could feel the barrier weakening and then shatter.

It was all too easy. Taking the lyre from its place he tucked it under his arm. He slipped out of the temple just as easily as he had slipped in and disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>Musa bolted upright in bed, her body drenched in sweat. Something was wrong, but what was it?<p>

"You okay." Riven her boyfriend rolled over in the bed placing his hand on hers. He had felt her jump in her sleep. He looked into her deep navy colored eyes. Though she tried to conceal it, he could sense that something was wrong.

Looking around her room everything appeared to be fine and nothing seemed out of order. "Yeah I'm fine." She lied. She then laid back down and nestled herself into his chest. She tried her best to ignore the feeling of anxiety that had overcome her and get some sleep, but every fiber of her being was telling her something wasn't right.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Reviews are always welcome.<strong>

**~aquariawinx~**


	2. Chapter 1

**This next chapter should answer all of your questions.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Riven rolled over in the bed reaching out for Musa. But she wasn't there. He figured she must have gotten up earlier, because her side of the bed was cold. After she woke up from what he presumed was a nightmare she had been restless the remainder of the night, tossing and turning in her sleep. He'd repeatedly asked her if she was alright, but each time she reassured him she was fine.

Pushing back the covers Riven got himself out of the bed. He was staying at Musa's for the weekend. Melody was having their annual music festival and Musa thought it would be a great idea to get the old gang back together for a weekend of fun, seeing as they hadn't spent much time together because they were all so busy with their own personal lives. Riven arrived just last night. The others were to arrive later on that day.

After pulling on his t-shirt, Riven crossed the room to where his clothes laid in a pile. He began to pick up his clothes, folding them neatly. Picking up his jeans, he reached into the pocket and pulled out a small velveteen. Flipping open the lid he looked down at the small diamond engagement ring, feeling a small wave of frustration come over him. He had chickened out last night. He was going to ask her right then over dinner.

She had looked so pretty, the way her long blue black hair fell in loose curls down her back, and the snug fitting strapless scarlet colored dress that complimented her figure beautifully. He should have done it right there in the restaurant. It would have been the perfect proposal. So why didn't he? He shoved the thoughts from his head. Today would be the day. Today he was going to ask her to marry him.

* * *

><p>Musa sat at the piano playing a soft melody. In just a few hours her friends would be here. She should be excited for the fun they would have that weekend, but she wasn't. Ever since she was woken out of her sleep the night before she had this eerie feeling, she just couldn't explain, or maybe it was just nerves. She was performing tonight at the festival. Other than the concert she had done at Red Fountain the year before, she had never performed her own music in front of an audience before, and there would be people from all over the realms in attendance.<p>

Looking up at the clock, she saw it was ten in the morning. _Had she really been sitting at the piano for two whole hours?_ She always lost track of time when she was tied up with her music. In a just two short hours, the rest of her friends would arrive. She had been looking forward to this weekend for weeks. She should be excited, but for some reason she wasn't.

"Hey Muse," Musa turned to see Riven making his way down the stairs still dressed in his pajamas, his red hair tousled from a nights rest.

"Morning sleepy head," She said in response.

Riven saw she was fully dressed. She wore ripped jean capris and emerald green halter top. "How long have you been up?" He asked.

"Only a few hours," She said turning back to the piano. "I couldn't sleep."

"Bad dream?" He asked sitting next to her on the piano bench.

"No," Musa stopped playing for a moment searching for the right words. "I keep getting this vibe. But it's nothing." She said shrugging her shoulders. "You should go get ready. Bloom text me saying they'll get here a little early." She said changing the subject.

"You're sure you're fine?" He asked again. She was abnormally quiet. In only a few hours she'd be performing live in front of thousands of people, normally she would be bouncing off the walls with excitement, but she seemed so distant.

Musa responded with a head nod. "It's probably nothing. Go shower, they'll be here soon."

Maybe he was just worrying too much, Riven thought to himself as he got up from his seat. She was probably just a little nervous about the concert, that was all.

* * *

><p>Musa watched from her front porch as the golden colored Eraklyon craft descended from the air and landed in her front yard. After landing the hatch opened and the other five winx girls came running across the yard to Musa. The air was filled with shouts of excitement as the girls huddled into a group and began chatting among themselves.<p>

"It's been so long." Musa said looking at her friends. "We're going to have so much fun this weekend." Musa said as she led the girls into the foyer.

"This is a nice place." Stella said looking around. "It's kind of big for just you though, isn't it?" Stella looked around the foyer. Everything about the place screamed Musa. The walls were a vivid red and the floors a cherry oak. The place was big, but it still felt homey. She had it decorated, so that it still showed her status as guardian fairy without it being overbearing.

When Musa became the guardian fairy of Melody the king and queen granted her with a plot of land. Musa wanted a simple home, but the king and queen insisted that they allow them to have a luxurious home built for her, as she was now considered nobility. She hated how she was normally all alone in the big quiet house. She was just so used to the noise after living with her friends at Alfea for four years. She would have Riven, who visited frequently, but even still the house was too big and quiet for just the two of them. For the first time since she moved in, the house would be filled with laughter and noise.

"Check it out," Musa led the girls up the stairs. "I had the architect make sure there was tons of space for when you guys come visit."

"This place is huge." Layla could hear her voice echo through the hall.

"There's two wings. The east wing, where we're all staying, and the west wing, I mainly use that as my studio, and Riven has his workout room over there." Musa led them down a long corridor. "Pick which ever room you want." She said dismissing the girls to their rooms.

The girls dispersed, peeling off as they headed in different directions, talking excitedly amongst themselves.

"It looks like things between you and Riven are going good." Layla said with a smirk.

Out of all of her friends Musa was closest with Layla. The two of them could talk about anything, especially Musa's relationship with Riven, that seemed to have more rocky points than smooth ones.

"I guess you could say that." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Actually now that you mention it Riven has been pretty…" She paused searching for the right words. "Well behaved?" The two of them hadn't gotten in a single argument since he had been there, not even a minor disagreement.

"What no bickering back and forth or snide comments?" Layla raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Nope," Musa answered. "I have sound check in less than an hour." Musa said looking down at her wrist watch. "We'll catch up later," Musa said waving goodbye to her friend.

* * *

><p>While Musa and the rest of the Winx girls had been getting reacquainted, Riven and the rest of the guys had been towing in all of the girl's luggage.<p>

"That's… the last… of it." Timmy said between breaths before dropping Tecna's large suitcase on the floor. His face was flushed red from the strain of caring the large over-packed suitcase.

"They're only staying for a weekend. Why do they have so much stuff?" Riven said grumpily throwing down a hot pink duffel bag.

"Careful that's all of Stella's make-up in there." Brandon warned the red head. All the guys had learned after the trip they took to Mystic Isle to handle Stella's luggage with care. Brandon had been careless with one of her luggage pieces and accidentally cracked her compact. While to the guys it was something minor, Stella threw a fit explaining to them that the compact was couture and that it couldn't be replaced.

"Looks like Princess Stella has you wrapped around her little finger." Riven teased.

All the guys rolled their eyes and groaned. Some things just never changed.

"Yeah yeah okay," Brandon said waving his hands ignoring Riven's comment. "So I'm guessing you didn't ask her last night like you said you were, otherwise the girls would be planning the wedding as we speak." Brandon said crossing his arms across his chest.

Riven frowned. "Marriage proposals aren't as easy as they look."

"Chicken," Brandon teased, "Then he turned to Sky, "You owe me twenty bucks." He said with a smile.

Sky let out a heavy sigh, then reached in his pocket to pull out his wallet.

Riven rolled his eyes. How typical of Brandon and Sky to make a bet about whether he'd ask Musa to marry him or not.

"Tell her how you feel." Helia suggested.

"You just have to find the perfect place and the perfect time." Said Nabu.

"Bro, even Timmy worked up the nerve to ask Tecna." Brandon said, motioning to the orange haired specialist that sat in the corner still trying to regain his breath after bringing in the heavy suitcases.

It was easy for Helia and Nabu to say, they were the romantics of the group. When it came to things like expressing feelings and spontaneity, for Riven, it wasn't nearly that simple. When Riven first said that he wanted to propose to Musa, Nabu had reassured him many times that Musa would accept, saying it was obvious that she was in love with him. But the romantic marriage proposal just wasn't Riven's style. Though Timmy was very shy and not very open with his emotions, he was at least well-mannered. Riven on the other hand was pushy, moody, and sometimes just downright rude. There was no way he could pull off the perfect marriage proposal.

"You have to ask her this weekend." Nabu added.

"You don't need to worry about me." Riven said testily. "I'll do it before the weekend is through." He said storming out of the room.

"Double or nothing," Sky said turning to Brandon.

Brandon smiled. "Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter wasn't very exciting, but I had to lay the ground work. I promise the next chapter will be much more exciting. Please review and let me know what you think.<strong>

**~aquariawinx~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, story alerts, and story favorites so far. I'm glad you all have enjoyed this story so far and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, all rights go to the creator Iginio Straffi**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"I warned you it wouldn't be that easy draining the lyre of its power." A dark haired woman with green piercing eyes sat draped over an over-stuffed armchair, "Oh Ivan when will you learn?" The woman said as she began to study her nails.

The dark haired man, Ivan, had been trying to find out how to harness the lyre's power. So far they had had no such luck.

"If _someone_ had done all their research like they were instructed to do then we wouldn't have run into this problem." He gave his twin a dark glare.

She stifled a laugh. It was amusing seeing him when he was upset. "If I recall, stealing the lyre had been your idea. I assumed you had done all your research." She shot back quickly. She watched with amusement as her brother's face turned scarlet and the vein at his temple began to throb. It looked as though it might even burst, now that would be something.

The two of them had checked into a fancy five-star hotel in the heart of the city of Symphony, the capital of Melody. If everything had gone as planned, they were supposed to have checked out at twelve that afternoon, but they ran into a delay. They were supposed to be on a ship headed to the planet Calypso an hour ago, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen. Ivan had tried every spell and incantation he knew but even still the lyre would not yield its powers to them.

"I guess this wasn't going to be as easy as you thought?" She pressed even further.

"Imogen!" Ivan said snapping his head in her direction giving her the dirtiest look possible, but she only laughed. Ivan may have been the one in charge, but she could never take him seriously. He always told her that her lack of seriousness would be their downfall. Imogen thought otherwise; his lack of planning would definitely be the fault that would due them in.

"Relax Ivan," Imogen said getting up from the armchair. "I'll go do some research."

Ivan watched as is sister gathered her things and began to make her way across the room to the door. "Where are you going?"

"To the Symphony public library, I'm sure they'll have all the information I'll need." With that she disappeared out the door.

* * *

><p>Musa couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something seemed off. Maybe it was the abnormal quiet. Normally the birds were in the trees singing and the wind was blowing through the trees, but everything was still. She was sitting outside waiting for her opportunity to get on stage. Looking up at the sky she saw the sun wasn't shining as brightly. She hoped it wouldn't rain, seeing as it was supposed to be an outdoor concert.<p>

Looking down at her watch she saw that it was twenty minutes passed the time her sound check was supposed to begin. She was supposed to meet her friends at the fountain at three, but by the looks of it, she was going to be late.

"Ms. Musa you're needed on stage." Musa looked up to see mousy woman with shaggy brown hair and thick glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. "Love Spell ran a little over time warming up." She said apologetically. "They had a late start this morning."

Musa followed behind the woman as she led her onto the stage. She saw that her band was beginning to set up their instruments as the infamous band Love Spell brought their warm up to a close. Zane, the god-like raven haired lead singer, belted out a note in his velvety tenor sending chills down Musa's spine. Attina, the beautiful and unnaturally skinny beach blonde, joined in with her high soprano voice harmonizing with Zane. Leland came in on the keyboard playing a soft melody and the drummer Brody kept the time. Musa was completely taken back by their talent. She had always admired Love Spell and seeing them in person was definitely an honor.

"Alright, alright, times up." A short portly man, Musa presumed to be their manager, said taking the stage silencing the band. "We already went over time. This young lady here needs to warm up." He said gesturing to Musa." Following the motion of his hand, the band Love Spell turned to look at Musa. She could feel her cheeks blushing a bright red.

"Well we'll just be getting out of her way then." Zane said motioning to the rest of the band to follow after him.

Musa's band began to play in the background as she began to warm up. She went through a few vocal warm ups and then moved on to the song she would be performing that evening. It was probably one of her favorites. She had written it herself, of course, but it was about her and Riven's relationship; the ups and downs but still the love between them being unwavering.

Whenever she sang that song or any song, she always lost herself in the music. It was as if no one else was around. It was like she was singing alone in her room. When the song came to an end she was brought back to reality instantaneously by the roar of applause coming from the audience.

It seemed as though Love Spell had taken a seat in the audience to hear her warm up. The others were clapping politely and cheering, but the lead singer Zane was standing on his feet cheering as loud as his lungs would allow.

"That was amazing, astounding, like nothing I've ever heard before." Zane said hurrying up onto the stage to give her a handshake. "The lyrics were just…" He stopped for a moment trying to find the best words to describe what he was thinking, "amazing," he said settling for that word since he couldn't seem to think of a better word.

Musa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Zane, the Zane of Love Spell had just paid her a compliment and he loved her song. The song she had written! "Oh well thanks." She could feel her cheeks blushing a million shades of red.

"Look I'm sorry about earlier when we took up your time." He apologized again. "We had a late night. We were checking out that new club downtown and… well I'm sure you can figure out the rest."

"It's not a big deal."

"No let us make it up to you. We'll give you backstage passes. I'm sure you probably have some friends that would like to come backstage and meet the other bands." Musa had tried to politely refuse his very generous offer, but Zane was already calling their manager over.

"I mean there are a lot of us, twelve to be exact."

"It's no big deal. It's the least we can do." He said with a smile.

Musa simply could not turn down his offer. "Oh well if you insist.

She gratefully took the passes and thanked them as she turned to leave. On the inside she was giddy with excitement. She felt like one of those giggly school girls. She had backstage passes to see Love Spell!

* * *

><p>Musa finally met up with her friends a half hour after the time she was supposed to meet them. She'd asked them to meet her at the fountain in front of the temple, not expecting it to be bustling with people. She was sure by that time everyone would be participating in the festivities at the park, but much to her surprise there were crowds of people outside the temple and the entrance to the temple was taped off.<p>

"What's going on?" Musa asked once she finally located her friends.

"It looks like someone stole something from the temple." Tecna answered.

That took Musa by surprise. What could they possibly want from Apollo's temple? "Did they say what was taken?"

"They aren't giving out any information just yet. They're trying to figure out what happened and how they got in and out so easily."

Musa began pushing her way through the crowd. She would figure out exactly what happened and what was taken.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we aren't allowed to let anyone through." A uniformed officer said blocking Musa's path.

"I'm Melody's guardian fairy." She said holding up a piece of ID.

The uniformed man nodded. "Right this way Miss Musa."

The head officer quickly explained to her what had happened, telling her that Apollo's lyre had been taken. "It should be easy to locate and apprehend the thief, don't you even worry your little head." He said patting her hand.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" She asked offering her help.

He shook his head. "This is nothing. We'll have the thief in no time at all. You just enjoy yourself at the festival tonight."

Musa wanted to stay and help, but the officer said that they had everything was under control. They would have the lyre back in no time at all and the one that stole it behind bars. No matter what Musa said to convince herself, she still felt as though getting the lyre back wouldn't be easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>

**~aquariawinx6~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"I don't understand," Musa said looking up at the cloudy grey sky. "The weather forecast said it was supposed to be sunny all day, they didn't say anything about rain." It looked like it was going to do more than rain. It looked as if the sky was going to open up and rain down thunderbolts. Earlier the weather had been warm, the temperature had dropped quite a bit since that morning. Stella who was used to the hot weather on Solaria was now wrapped up Brandon's jacket trying to ward off the cold.

"Maybe we should go inside." Stella suggested, her teeth were chattering from the cold.

"We're supposed to be seeing Musa perform." Layla reminded her, "And she scored backstage passes for us to meet Love Spell." That little bit of information was all that was keeping Stella from heading back to Musa's place.

"By the looks of it I don't think there's going to be a concert." Timmy said looking up at the sky.

"What do you mean?" Musa asked.

"It looks like the beginning of a lightning storm." He said frowning up at the sky. "Those can be dangerous."

"But that's only if we're on high ground." Tecna reminded him.

"We don't get lightning storms here on Melody." Musa countered.

Timmy had already pulled out his mini computer and was tapping away on the keys. "The magical balance has been distorted." He didn't say it as if it was bad news, his tone was very matter-of-fact, as if he was casually discussing his plans for the day. "I don't know what could have possibly thrown the balance off."

"What about the lightning storm?" Stella pressed. Stella wasn't used to any extreme weather other than the heat waves they typically have during the summer months on Solaria. The very last thing she wanted was to be caught in the middle of a lightning storm. She'd heard about how treacherous they could be and the damage they could cause.

"We have more to worry about than just a lightning storm." Timmy said looking up from his computer. "If the magical balance isn't restored we can experience quakes, tornadoes, flooding, and all other sorts of disasters."

"I don't understand," Layla began. "What could have thrown the balance off?"

"The lyre," Musa said as the gears in her brain began to shift. "That has to be it. Apollo's lyre was stolen sometime last night." She said looking over at Timmy. "That has to be what messed everything up."

Timmy nodded his head. What she was saying made complete sense. When Baltor had tampered with the Sun of Solaria, he'd caused a never ending rainstorm on Solaria that refused to pass over. With the lyre missing, had to be what threw of the balance. "Right now we need to stop this concert from happening." Timmy said closing his mini computer and storing it in his bag. "People could be hurt."

It saddened Musa to think that they would have to stop the festival. It was supposed to be a fun weekend where she could catch up with her friends, but now it had turned into a race against time. They had to get the lyre back before it was too late, or the planet could be destroyed.

* * *

><p>Despite the weather, hundreds of people were gathered in the park, ready to kick off the festival. Teenage girls wore Love Spell t-shirts and wore Love Spell wristbands on their wrists. As Musa pushed through the crowd of people Musa over heard a heated conversation between two girls that could be no older than fifteen. They seemed to debating which member of Love Spell was the cutest. The curly red headed ginger argued vehemently saying that Leland was the best looking especially since he'd grown out his golden blond hair so that it came to his chin. Her friend a short chubby brunette with thick black glasses disagreed saying that Leland had only grown out his hair imitating Zane, and besides Zane was way more talented.<p>

Musa only laughed to herself. She remembered being that age and being love struck by the members of the hottest bands. She smiled at the thought and then quickly wiped the smile off her face remembering what she needed to do. She had to stop this concert from happening and tell everyone to get home, or at least somewhere indoors where they could be safe.

Musa saw the woman with the shaggy brown hair with the clipboard from earlier and pulled her to the side. "Ms. Musa you were due backstage five minutes ago." The woman pointed her thumb up at the stage.

"We can't have this concert, there's a storm coming…" Musa began but the woman ignored her taking Musa by her wrist and began pulling her along after her.

"It's probably just the nerves." The woman said casting Musa a sympathetic look. "I'm sure you'll do fine. Your warm up went so well and I know the crowd will just love you."

The woman hadn't listened to a word Musa had said. She thought she was experiencing a bout of stage fright. That wasn't the case at all. She was trying to warn them. Lightning storms were dangerous and according to Timmy the one that was brewing was going to be a nasty one.

"But wait!" She cried out in protest.

"We need you to open up the show." She said pulling her backstage.

Musa had a short amount of time to reason, with this woman to get her to understand what was happening. If she didn't everyone was at risk.

* * *

><p>"Just so you know Riven the lyre coming up missing doesn't change anything." Brandon smirked. "The bet is still on." He said to Sky.<p>

"Don't you think we should post pone our little bet for a while?" Sky said in response. He wasn't one to back out of a bet, but what they needed to be focused on at the moment was getting the lyre back.

"No way, there's no going back on it now."

"We need to focus on getting these people inside where it's safe." Riven snapped. He didn't want to think about asking Musa to marry him. It was the very last thing on his mind. Looking up the dark grey sky he could tell the lightning storm Timmy told them about could start at any moment. And sure enough, Riven watched as a single lightning bolt ripped across the sullen grey sky. It sounded as if something had been hit judging by the sound that followed. His suspicion was confirmed when he felt the way the ground shook. Looking over to Sky and Brandon he said, "We need to get these people to a safe place."

Sky and Brandon forgot the bet for the moment. Their heroic skills sprung into action as they sought out a safe place the people could go.

* * *

><p>"We have to cancel the concert." Musa said for the umpteenth time. After explaining to the woman with the brown hair and clipboard over and over, she called for the program chair that was in charge the entire festival. She was now explaining to the middle aged blonde haired man why the concert needed to be cancelled.<p>

He seemed to be listening as he nodded his head ever so often while she quickly explained. After Musa finally finished her explanation the man simply said, "Musicians perform in all weather." Musa face palmed. How could this man be so incredibly stupid? Didn't he know what a lightning storm was? Didn't he know the risks?

"What's this I hear about the concert being cancelled?" Musa turned to see Love Spell's short stout manager as well as the members of the band.

"The concert isn't being cancelled." The program chair informed him. "Ms. Musa here is only experiencing a bit of nerves."

"It's about to storm." She said turning to the manager.

"Real musicians perform in all weather." Zane stated.

At his statement Musa rolled her eyes. "We're not talking about a typical thunderstorm." She threw her hands up in frustration. "A lightning storm is coming." She said slowly hoping that the words would sink in and they'd understand. "We need to tell all the people to get inside where it's—" Musa's statement was cut off by a loud _boom_. The ground all around them shook. She was going to say that they needed get the people where it's safe, but it seemed as though it was already too late for that.

* * *

><p><strong>Things are finally picking up in the story. I know I can't left a cliff hanger, but that seemed like a good place to end the chapter. Hopefully if all goes well I'll have the next chapter up in a few days.<strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**~Aquariawinx6~**


End file.
